Trucks, tractor-trailers, and tractors connected to chassis carrying containers can be used to transport cargo that includes goods. Trucks, trailers, and containers typically have doors that can be opened to allow access to cargo that is being transported, and closed to secure the items.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.